Returning
by Osprey17
Summary: Kamari Tikara is a normal middle school student- at least unti Ryuk drops his Death Note again. She realizes that the Death Note is what Kira must have used two years ago to kill criminals. She becomes the new Kira... But will someone catch her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is a the start of a new fanfic idea (sorry, I just can't decide which one to work on! XP). This is the first chapter. It's kind of short, but hope you like it :)**

**Some background info: Kamari is a middle school student, and is a normal person until Ryuk (he gets so bored) drops his Death Note again... Kamari finds it and picks it up. When she takes it home and Ryuk explains it to her, she realizes that the Death Note must have been what Kira used to kill criminals five years ago. She starts using it to kill criminals once more, to keep up the name of Kira. **

**DISCLAIMER: Death Note or any of the characters from it is not mine, but my OC Kamari Tikara is! :D**

Kamari sat on her bed cross-legged, glaring at the Death Note across from her.

"Kamari, what are you doing?" Ryuk asked her, walking over while munching an apple.

"Wondering how I could go back in my life and say that I never found that stupid notebook," grumbled Kamari, eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Kamari, don't be that way!" whined Ryuk, finishing off his apple in one gulp. Kamari silenced his protest with a sharp look, then went back to glaring at the notebook.

Ryuk watched the 13 year old curiously. Kamari was a very interesting child. She was incredibly clever, but earned terrible grades in school because of her love for art, and that she was never paying attention in class but instead to drawing. She didn't have many friends- specifically none- and wasn't very good in large crowds. But what was most curious about Kamari Tikara was that she was the only human that Ryuk had met that wasn't initially scared by his appearance in front of her.

"Ryuk..." Kamari started to say, but trailed off. "What is it, Kamari?" Ryuk asked her. Kamari's questions could sometimes be even more interesting than the ones that Light Yagami had asked him.

"Who was the one who caught the first Kira and ended him?" Kamari asked. "Do you know if they're still out there?"

Ryuk just cackled.

Kamari scowled at the Shinigami. Ryuk was the only thing that was close to a friend for her, but he could be so irritating sometimes. Especially when he was low on apples.

"Ryuk. Tell. Me," Kamari threatened.

"Why? You can't kill me," taunted Ryuk.

Kamari's mind started whizzing. _He's right,_ she thought. _I can't kill him. I've tried before, but it won't work. _She regained her composure and stared Ryuk down. "So maybe I can't. But believe me, Ryuk, you will soon come around to telling me how to kill a Shinigami. Trust me."

Ryuk cackled again, but on the inside he was worried. Kamari was much more determined and slippery than Light Yagami- she would soon find out how to kill a Shinigami. Ryuk gulped. If she really did find out... Ryuk would probably be the first to go.

"You will soon find out who opposes you, Kamari," Ryuk finally said to the girl. "They're still out there, trying to develop a tactic for catching you."

"So be it," Kamari said, and grinned to herself.

Ryuk also grinned. This was going to get very interesting, very fast.

It was at that moment that a criminal known for stealing from banks died in his cell. Of a heart attack.

"L! You won't believe this, but..." said an officer, hustling into the room and waving a stack of papers furiously.

The chair swiveled and L turned to face the officer. "I know. Rumors have been flying around, but now it is confirmed. Kira is back."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm starting to like this story idea :3 I want to make it like the original Death Note series, so basically it's going to have a whole huge mystery plot thing to it. It's not going to be as good as the original DN plot, but I hope mine turns out decent :P Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**~Osprey**

"Kamari, there are no apples in the kitchen!" complained Ryuk, floating upside down in circles above the thirteen year old's head.

Kamari rolled her eyes and blew a tuft of black hair out of her eyes.

"Can we go get some more?" Ryuk begged, landing beside the girl.

"No. I'm busy."

"But Kamari!" the Shinigami continued whining. Kamari sighed and swiveled around in her chair. "Maybe later. I have other things on my mind now," she said, idly twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

Ryuk snorted. "Like what?"

Kamari glared at him. "Hello? I first had school and my parents to worry about, and now you had to bring this ridiculous Death Note into my life!" Ryuk shrugged. "Well, you could just give it up..."

The young student turned back to her desk and placed her head in her hands. "There has to be someone getting rid of the criminals. I'm the only one who can now."

Ryuk cackled to himself. Kamari strongly reminded him of the previous Kira. This would get interesting for sure, especially when she found out who was on her trail.

L, formerly known as Near, crouched on the floor, putting together his blank puzzle that he had done so many times before. Kira was back. How was it possible? Wasn't the Death Note destroyed? How could someone get another?

Near sighed. There was a whole new case to be solved. He knew how Kira killed people, but he needed to find out who had a new Death Note. Near placed the final piece of his puzzle into the board, watching it fit right into place with the other pieces. He wished that the Kira case was an actual, physical puzzle- then it could be solved once and kept that way unless it was dumped down onto the floor and shattered once more.

"L, we have an idea of where this new Kira is," said an official, peering into the small room to talk to Near. Near only nodded in reply and gestured for him to leave.

Silence filled the room once more, leaving Near with his own thoughts as his only company.

Kamari was still deep in thought, and Ryuk was more bored than ever.

He was perched on Kamari's bookshelf crunching on a green apple. "Hmm, Kamari, these green apples are almost as good as the red ones!" he mumbled with his mouth full. Kamari ignored him.

She was in the same position that she was in two hours ago. Kamari had decided that she wasn't going to move until she killed all the criminals that resided in the Kanto region. Someone had to be justice. People might have thought before that Kira was cruel for what he did, but Kamari would change that. She would ruin all the criminals in the world, and then burn the Death Note to ashes. No one should be able to have the kind of power that the Death Note offered.

"Kamari!" squealed her little sister, Ayumi, running into Kamari's room. Azami, Ayumi's twin, followed, but stayed at the door quietly. Kamari hastily shoved the Death Note into her drawer before her sisters could see it.

Ayumi pounced on Kamari, tackling her out of her chair and onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around her sister in a huge hug. Both Ayumi and Azami were ten years old, almost eleven, but Ayumi acted much younger than her actual age.

Azami, on the other hand, acted much older than she was. Because of this, Kamari liked her much better than her other sister. "Ayumi, get off," groaned Kamari. She stood and brushed herself off. "Hi, Azami."

Azami's wise gray eyes were wide as she tugged on her brown braid. She sent a small smile towards Kamari. Kamari had always been the awkward one in the family. She was adopted and didn't fit in with the others. Azami was the only one who really made her feel welcome.

Ayumi tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and squealed happily again. "I'm so glad we're finally back! The American school was fun, but I really prefer it here," she said. Kamari did her best to smile at her sister. The twins had gone to America for a year to learn there, and Kamari liked it much better when Ayumi wasn't around.

"Anyways, Mom wants you down for dinner," she said. Kamari made a face but nodded. "Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes." Ayumi grinned and flounced around the room.

Kamari and Azami looked at each other for a second, then burst into peals of laughter. "Ayumi's so excited to be back, I don't even know why," giggled Azami. Kamari nodded in agreement, holding back another wave of laughter. Kamari stood and walked over to the door, gesturing Azami out of the room and following. But she forgot to make sure that the Death Note was safe in her desk, and because of this... the Death Note was out in the open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. This is a fun story to write. x3 So here's the next chapter, hopefully it's ok :P**

**~Osprey**

**OH, and PS: I downloaded the Death Note soundtrack recently and I love it :3 I totally recommend it to listen to :D **

Near swiveled around in his chair, idly pulling on a lock of white hair. They had discovered that this new Kira was located, once again, somewhere in the Kanto region. But what age was this new Kira? Near had been thinking it over for a while, not having a clue to what this Kira was like.

The previous Kira was, as the first L had said, childish and had a hate for losing. But Near had a feeling that this new murderer was one that did hate losing, but always thought of a way to turn it right around and win. It felt like he knew this person, but he couldn't put a finger on it...

Jet black hair fanned out across the bed as Kamari lay there, headphones on and scratching at a piece of spare paper with a pencil. She had decided to take a break from the Death Note and do some drawing. Ryuk was once again perched on her bookshelf, crunching on an apple- a green one instead of the usual red. The Shinigami had grown a liking for the green apples.

The death god watched the girl. He kind of liked her. The lingering question of why she wasn't scared of him still bothered him, though. Although the people he was bound to eventually became used to him, not a single one had not been startled by his appearance.

Kamari's brown eyes scanned the paper a final time before removing her arm from it's place across the top of the drawing to reveal the picture. She held up the drawing for Ryuk to see.

A perfectly accurate sketch of the Shinigami was etched onto the paper. Ryuk floated down from the shelf and stared at it for a second, tilting his head to the side like a curious young puppy. "Is that me?" he asked.

Kamari nodded, holding out the paper for Ryuk to take.

Ryuk clasped the edge of the paper with two fingers and held it up to his eyes, looking at it with a very interested expression on his face. Kamari watched him. She wondered what his reaction to it would be.

The death god stared at the paper for about a minute more. Then, right out of the blue, he slashed it right in two with a single swipe of his hand. Kamari stared him down, expressionless. _So he does have some emotions,_ she thought to herself.

Kamari pulled off her headphones and set them on the bed. She stood up, tucking her cell phone into her pocket along with a small piece of the Death Note. "Come on, Ryuk," she said absentmindedly. "Let's go outside for a while. I'll buy you an apple."

Ryuk grinned. "Okay," he said, and followed the teenager out the door.

_This new Kira somehow wants me to know that there is a new killer out there,_ thought Near. _He knows that we already know his methods of killing, the different ways to kill, and everything that is possible to do with the Death Note. _The third L sighed and blew a tuft of hair out of his face. Then, he pressed a key on his computer and spoke into the microphone.

"Roger, get me the files for every middle to high school student in the Kanto region," Near said solemnly.

"Right away," came the new Wammy house's new president. A beep sounded from Near's computer as the message came through with every single student file that Near had requested. "Thank you, Roger," said Near, and turned off the microphone.

He opened several files on the multiple computers lining the room, scanning each one. It was a completely wild guess, but Near had the feeling that the new Kira was not an adult. He generally avoided going with instinct, and rather hard core evidence, but this was different. Near had that strange gut feeling that he had known this person very well once. He just couldn't remember.

Kamari sat on the wooden park bench, moving her pen across the paper with deft, precise strokes. Ryuk floated around the park, making faces at the many people passing by them. Kamari looked up and stifled a laugh. Ryuk looked ridiculous. He floated over to her, munching on an apple that he had been saving for later but failed to. "Kamari, I'm bored," he complained.

Kamari rolled her eyes, but closed her sketchbook and tucked it under her arm. "Alright, Ryuk. Let's just go home," she said, and started walking down the tree-lined path.

When they reached Kamari's home, the girl leaped up the stairway to her room and went in, closing the door behind her. She crossed the carpeted floor to her desk and opened the drawer, expecting the Death Note to be waiting for her there. But all she saw was emptiness. The Death Note was gone.

_Kamari Tikara,_ thought Near. _I know you. _

He stared at the picture of the raven-haired girl, peering into her deep brown eyes. The same girl who had appeared at Wammy's house years ago.

Near remembered her being several years younger than him. They were about six years apart, as he remembered it. Despite their age difference, Near sometimes got along quite well with Kamari. He knew very much about her, like how her name meant "like the moon," and how she idolized Mello and was constantly eating chocolate in the same manner as him. And most of all he remembered how Kamari was incredibly courageous, and always stood up for what she believed in. She adored L, and always wished she was at Wammy's house because of her intellect, and not because she was just an orphan off the street.

But Near knew that she really was incredibly smart, and that she was as capable as he was to become L's successor. She just didn't have the confidence in herself that she could do it.

Then came the day that Kamari ran away from Wammy's. It was four years after she came to the house, when she was ten. Near was sad, but hid it from everyone. Kamari had been one of his only friends, always sitting with him and watching curiously as he played with his toys. Near hadn't heard of her whereabouts for three, almost four, years.

Now he knew she was still out there. And Near had the strangest feeling that she was the one he was looking for.

But the third L knew that he couldn't rely on instincts for two reasons. One, none of the officers would ever take him seriously if he sent them to investigate Kamari only because of his guessing. Two, it just didn't make logical sense. Near narrowed his eyes. He never thought it would have to come to him investigating his first friend.

Kamari glared at Ryuk. "You know who's trying to find me, don't you?"

Ryuk cackled. Kamari took that as a yes. She turned back to the desk and ran her tongue over her teeth in thought. Was there anyone she knew personally that would want to catch Kira? Kamari recalled that L was the one searching for the first Kira. Was L still out there?

Deep in thought, Kamari idly pulled out a piece of scratch paper and ran a pencil over a few spots to make shapes. Blinking out of absentmindedness, she glanced down at the paper. The shapes of two eyes stared back at her. Light gray eyes with traces of darkness around them. Determined, calm, yet playful. Kamari knew those eyes. Everything clicked in her mind as she sat straight upright, startled.

Near. The boy she met at Wammy's house almost eight years ago. Near was after her.

Ryuk's maniac laughter echoed in her mind as realization dawned over her. Once again, it was Kira against L. The first one to find the other would win. In Kamari's case, winning meant killing.

She would have to kill her first friend.

**Ooh, suspense! 8D Hope you liked this chapter, it was a bit longer :3 Please review and/or subscribe! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! :D Special thanks to _Meiyo Motou _^^ I love dem reviews :3**

**Hopefully you like this chapter :D**

**~Osprey**

Kamari paced up and down in her room. She walked from the door to her desk over and over again. The only thing Ryuk could do was watch her incredulously, as she had been pacing the room for the past hour.

The girl stopped in her tracks. She glared at Ryuk. "Stop staring," she commanded. When Ryuk rolled his eyes, Kamari sighed and fell backwards onto the soft cover of her bed. "What happened to it? Where could it have possibly gone?" she thought aloud.

Ryuk watched in amusement as Kamari lay on her bed with a puzzled face masking her normally-emotionless expression. He, of course, knew for sure who had taken the Death Note from Kamari's desk. But he wouldn't give it up to Kamari yet. It was only just getting more interesting. Why mess everything up so fast?

"This girl," said Near to Matsuda. "What do you know of her?"

The newest officer tilted his head a little bit and thought it over. "I'm not quite sure," he replied. "I've never heard of her before."

Near nodded. "Alright. Thank you." He gestured for Matsuda to leave.

When the older man was out of the room, Near swiveled around to his computer. He scanned Kamari's file with his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time in the hour. Near just couldn't piece it together. How could _another _Death Note fall to earth? Near had thought that the Kira case was done, for good.

As Kamari sat at dinner and picked at her food, she watched Ayumi and Azami very skeptically. Azami sat quietly, eating her food bit by bit, but Ayumi was loud and bubbly and energetic, gesturing madly with her hands as she went on for the third time about the newest boy bands in America.

Kamari suspected that one of them knew where the Death Note was, as they were in her room just last night and might have seen the notebook on her desk. Ayumi was prime suspect. She was notorious for being a bit of a nosy-parker, and was constantly going through her two sisters' stuff.

She excused herself from the table and crept up the stairs to the second floor of the house. Looking around the hallway to make sure no one in her family had followed her, she slipped into Ayumi and Azami's room, which was across from her's.

As soon as Kamari entered the room, she felt a sense of revolt overcome her. The room was so... _pink._ Kamari shuddered, but trudged forward to snoop around a bit for the Death Note.

She crossed over to Ayumi's desk and peered into the drawers. Kamari shifted around a few stray homework papers and looked at the very back of it. She frowned. There was no Death Note.

Ryuk floated in idly. He took one look at Kamari searching and started laughing madly. Kamari spun on her heel to face him and scowled. "You know who took it, don't you?"

Ryuk grinned. "Of course," he replied. "I am attached to the Death Note."

Kamari sighed. First Near, now this. That was two major problems in the way to creating a new world once more.

_If Kira really were Kamari, what would she get out of this? _thought Near. _The first Kira, Light Yagami, wanted to become the god of this. That was his personal goal. What would Kamari's be?_

This question had been puzzling Near for a while now. He sat on the floor in the same crouched position that he was so used to, boring holes in his puppets with his gray eyes.

He had one that he had made a long time ago, back in the time when he was at Wammy's house. It was the one of Kamari. When she disappeared, Near had hidden it away in a small box and hadn't opened it until now, during the Kira case. The old finger-puppet was dusty and messy, but it was in good condition after Near cleaned it up. "Kamari Tikara," said Near out loud. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

**Oh god it's so short... Well, I was rushed XP Sorry 'bout that, I'll make the next chapter better ^^ Thanks again for reviews!**


End file.
